Red
by Wolfgangh
Summary: Not as good as happines and darkness this is based in 6 about ifrit when they were in the big factory befor your party gets there, R & R


Red, Red pulsed before my eyes. Flashing between the darkness. Red. Then my eyes snapped opened. I could see the outside. Flowing as if through water men in whit coats busily worked around me. I floated in a pod surrounded by more pods some with creatures in them some remained empty. Holding up a hand I saw my paw. I large red hand with claws protruding from the end. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Looking around slowly I saw the men start to look at me and back away cautiously. They were scared of me. I smiled. Then I screamed the glass around me shattered and a liquid flowed out of the tube. I fell out onto the meatal that heated up around me. Lying on all fours I looked up and saw a scientist holding a cup of coffee staring at me. Then alarms started going off. I stood up quickly dwarfing the men around me as the water continued to drip off my fur  
  
"Subject Ifrit escaped" was repeated in a calm feminine voice. I herd doors open and men in black with guns ran in. The fire welled up with in my body as the bullets flew towards me bouncing harmlessly off my body. An explosion knocked the first wave of them to the ground. Then I saw her. Floating suspended like an angel in another tube. Shiva. Suddenly I remembered. We were in a large truck chained and drained of our energy huddling close to each other. Then he walked in. An evil man wearing white and red make up walked in and directed the guards to take us in to be studied. Flashing back to reality I started Running over to her ignoring the guard I quickly arrived at her tube. More bullets ricochet off my back. I turned and screamed. Ball of fire flew off my body ripping through people innocent or not smashing tanks releasing some espers incinerating others. I didn't care all I cared about was her. I started pounding my fist into the glass as it slowly began to crack. Immune to the commotion surrounding me I continued to pound on the glass until finally it shattered and Shiva my only love fell into my hands. She wrapped her cold arms around my neck I shivered as she collapsed into my arms. "Can you walk?" I asked softly. She nodded no slowly then collapsed into unconsciousness. Looking around I saw the battle between esper and guard rage. The esepers were holding there own but they would lose. It was inevitable. Seeing a chance for escape I ran to a small door that I only just managed to fit through. Standing there taking a breath I looked up to see numerous conveyer belts. Trying to figure out the way to go I started to run only wanting to get away from here to get back home. At the very thought of home I collapsed to my knees. Dropping Shiva……..  
  
  
  
……..It was green the grass was green as I looked back my charred footprints. I continued to walk I knew were I was going. I had been there millions of times before. I had gone there so many times before it was more force of habit then a decision. I arrived at the house and opened the door. Shiva lay there on her bed the blankets frosted around her. No she wasn't she lay on the cold meatal floor in front of me. Snapping back to reality I picked her up she stirred and woke up. "Ifrit?" I ran my hand slowly over her face "Shhh" I said pressing my finger to her lips she was still weak and we were going to make it out of here. I continued to run until I saw him. Whit face, red make up and a brightly coloured suit.  
  
"Kefka" I growled. He laughed a deep laugh and raised a hand as a lightening ball flowed into itself. Stepping back a look of horror crossed my face. I turned and ran, The lighting hurled after me catching me and knocking me out.  
  
When I woke up I was weak. I could barley move. I looked over to see Shiva. She appeared to be in the same state as me she turned over and looked at me. She smiled simply and I smiled back. We were moving along on a conveyor belt our powered had been drained and we would probably not live through the night. I looked over and saw the end of the conveyor belt dropping into a large room. As we both dropped into the pit full of dead bodies of other espers that had suffered the same fate as us. Shiva fell beside me and the bodies under her froze. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arm around her chest as I fell into the darkness….. 


End file.
